Watching HTTYD
by Kittylover23114
Summary: While in the middle of the Monstrous Nightmare fight, the Vikings and Dragons of Berk are teleported to a room where their going to watch How To Train Your Dragon. My OC from A Frozen Love is in this and is Hiccup's cousin and has a female Night Fury, Midnight. There will be a universe where they all will meet again. Rated T cause it can be and language.
1. Welcome Vikings of Berk

**Hey so I've been inspired to do a watching their movie story, so without further ado, Httyd.**

* * *

><p>"Stop the fight." Stoick said filled with confusion and anger<p>

"No! I need you all to see this. Their not what we think they are, we don't have to kill them" Hiccup told while reaching out to put his hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's head.

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yells in anger and bangs his hammer on one of the bars. Just as he did so a bright light surrounded them teleporting them to a place unknown

* * *

><p>As soon as the light vanished, it revealed to show the vikings all in one pile except Astrid and Hiccup, who were just standing next to the pile.<p>

At the bottom of the pile is Stoick, who finally gets to stand up when all the vikings got off him.

They look around and find themselves in a room with chairs in rows upon rows, black walls, a red carpet, and a white screen in front.

"Welcome residents of Berk." A mysterious voice said

Before anything else could be said Stoick starts yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE WE?! TELL ME OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST!"

While many were expecting to hear a scream, they weren't expecting to hear laughter.

"Oh Stoick, your very funny, you can't hurt me." She continued, then there was a small flash of light. When it faded, in its place was a 13-year-old with brown hair that was in a braid, green eyes, tan skin, and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a purple tee-shirt, a jean jacket, a pair of jeans, and purple tennis shoes.

"Haha, she's a hiccup, I bet she can't even carry out her treats" Snotlout teased. He was about to do some more teasing, but was stopped by a knife flying past his head.

"Don't you ever say I can't carry out my treats cause next time I won't miss." She said

"So, who are you?" Hiccup asked

"Well since you asked so politely. But I'm surprised that you guys haven't even guessed who I am yet." She said

Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition. He knows that voice from anywhere. "G-Gabi is that really you?"

"No, it's the boogeyman." Gabi said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Haha very funny Gabi" Hiccup laughed

"Anyway, the reason I have brought you all here is to watch a movie, a moving pictures with voices in a series of events." Gabi explained. "Also, I need you to not do anything violent when my other guests arrive, but just incase I took away your weapons." they all nodded, hopping the other guests were nice and allies.

_Humph, their in for a_ _surprise. _Gabi thought. Gabi lifted her arms and light came out of her hands. Then there was a flash of light, then it faded away and in its place were the other guests came.

"DRAGONS!" the vikings yelled. All the vikings started to yell a war cry except Hiccup and Astrid. They went for their weapons but realized their weapons were gone.

"What did you think I was joking when I told you that I took your weapons away." Gabi told the vikings. "Anyways, everyone find your seats, they will have your names on it."

The seating went like this: Gabi, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Gobber, Stoick. Everyone else sat wherever they wanted. Hiccup was searching the crowd of dragons for Toothless, but couldn't find him. He looked down at his feet with sadness. Gabi looked at him with a face of pity.

"Hiccup, he'll come out when he needs to, ok?" Gabi told him and turned to everyone, "After this is over I well return you to where you came and when you left, and you won't remember any of this untill I come to Berk in 6 months."

And with that the screen flickered on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I am countuing my Jelsa and vampire book I just need a break from them.<strong>

**~Kittylover23114**


	2. This Is Berk

**Hey chapter 2, we finally get to watch the movie. Yay! OK some background info. Gabi has a Night fury named Midnight. Midnight has blue eyes and is a bit of a lighter shade than Toothless. Disclaimer: I don't on HTTYD.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FADE IN:<strong>_

_**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE- NIGHT**_

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It's a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

The village looked surprised to hear the village's runt's voice. The teens giggled at Hiccup's description of Berk, meanwhile Gabi just thought about when would be a good time to induce her dragon and Toothless. Hiccup was smiling at his humor, glad it made someone laugh.

**_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

**My village. In a word sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

**_The camera drifts closer, circling._**

**_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places of mice or mosquitos. We have...**

_**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**_

_**CUT TO:**_

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - COUTINUOUS**_

_**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON sweeps directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. the door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**_

**HICCUP:...dragons.**

All giggly suddenly stopped. Most of the young ones hid in their mother's sleeves, the grown ups watched in fascination at the raid, but Hiccup and Gabi looked solemnly at the screen, not wanting to watch what happens next. The dragons looked onward, happy the with the success of that raid.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**_

_**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready to fight.**_

"Man, your light on your feet for a clumsy person." Gabi said and left the Vikings wondering about his small size.

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

"True, that's very, very true." Gabi said chucking at Hiccup's statement about Vikings.

**_Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the_**_ **battle.**_

Hiccup looked a little uncomfortable, not wanting to relive shooting Toothless. "Hey, are you okay?" Gabi looked at him with pity, already knowing what's bothering him. "Yeah, I'm fine." Hiccup said halfheartedly.

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**_

**VIKING (FIERCE): Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

Said Viking blushed "Sorry 'bout that." "No problem" Hiccup replied.

**_Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women._**

**_HICCUP (V.O.)_**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK: What are you doing out!?**

**HICCUP:...Burnthair the Broad...**

**BURNTHAIR: Get inside!**

**HICCUP:...Phlegma the Fierce...**

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE: Get back inside!**

**HICCUP: Ack.**

_**He passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear.**_

_**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**_

"Thanks Dad, Thank you for showing everyone that you can pick up your teenage son with one hand." Hiccup said on a very sarcastic voice. Almost everyone stopped themselves from laughing but one person (cough-Gabi-cough) laughed loudly.

**STOICK: Hiccup!? _(accusingly; to the crowd)_What is he doing out again?!**

**(TO HICCUP): What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

_**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

_**(IN AWE)**_** That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe?**

_**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Yes I do.**

**_An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, bushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._**

Stoick beaming with pride looks over at his son, excepting a look of admiration, not look of disgust, not only on Hiccup's face, but also Gabi's and Astrid's faces. _  
><em>

**STOICK: (_barking; to his men) _What have we got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1: None so far.**

**STOICK: (RELIEVED) Good.**

When Hiccup heard the words night fury, he looked a little sad, Ok a lot sad. He looked over to Gabi and gave a looked that asked when Toothless was coming. "Soon, Hiccup, Soon." was all she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, That's all for this Chapter. I'm call it The Raid.<strong>

**Anyway, there might be another chapter up to don't know depends. GUESS WHAT?! I 'm on winter vacation. YAY! Well see ya**

**~Kittylover23114**


	3. Dragon Battle

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Sorry for the late update. Any who, onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I Don't Own HTTYD.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIKING: Hoist the torches!<strong>

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

_**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you were carried off.**

_**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**_

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

**_Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._**

The teens laughed and Hiccup blushed. He then realized that they going to see him training Toothless. Que groan.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

Gabi smiles at Hiccup and Gobber's relationship and reminded her of what her relationship with her father was before he passed away.

_**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**_

**HICCUP: The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

"Hey, who's the meathead?!" Gobber yelled

"You are!" Hiccup yelled back

**_EXT. VILLAGE-CONTINUOUS ON STOICK_**

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults**

_**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O)**_

**See? Old village. Lots and lots new houses.**

"No, really?! I've never noticed." Gabi said very sarcastically

"Well, you must be blind then." Tuffnut said not even noticing the sarcasm

**VIKING: FIRE!**

_**In response, the fire brigade charges though the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flame. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out the stall to watch her.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And...**

**(DREAMY) Astrid.**

_**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**_

Astrid blushed at Hiccup's reaction. Hiccup, on the other hand, blushed from embarrassment. Gabi shouted sarcastically "Yeah, a whole lot of good that bucket did!"

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

**Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) _(PLEADING)_: Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

"You sound like my dog whenever she need to relieve herself." Gabi giggled.

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup sarcastically shot back and Gabi rolled her eyes as a response.

**GOBBER: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

"HA, Useless, a date. Yeah, right there are only two girls on Berk our age and he's surely not in love with Ruffnut. And Astrid would never date a puny, helpless, useless fish-" Snotlout said but was cut off by Gabi sending him a _I-dare-you-to-finish-that-sentence _look.

"-bone." Snotlout finished.

"How. Dare. You. Call. Hiccup. That. He's a great guy, and if you got to know him better instead of teasing him, you would agree with me." Astrid said though clenched teeth.

"Since when did you start caring for him!?" Snotlout yelled.

"Since, forever!" Astrid yells

"Why?" Snotlout asked

"Because I love him!" Astrid shouted very loudly.

Gabi starts clapping for Astrid, until she noticed Snotlout pushing Astrid to the ground and make a bee line to Hiccup. _Oh Monkey Nuts..._

Gabi grabbed her bow, loaded an arrow, and got in between Snotlout and Hiccup. "Snotlout, unless you want to die young by the hands of a girl, I would back away slowly if I was you." Gabi threated him

"No"

"Fine, you just gave yourself a death wish." Gabi said as she released the arrow, Hiccup pushed her to the side and made her miss. She muttered "You lucky son of a gun."

"Stop it! No more fighting. Gabi are you not the one who made up the no fighting rule." Hiccup stated. "Well, look at that, Hiccup finally grew a pair." Gabi said, "Alright everyone back to your seats!" She yelled.

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

_**Gobber grabs a bola (Iron balls connected by a rope).**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... You can't even throw one of these!**

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds it's legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

Gabi, Hiccup, and Astrid all flinched when the Gronkle went down. This didn't go unnoticed.

**HICCUP (ready with the answer): Okay fine, but...**

_**He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

**HICCUP (CONT'D): ... this will throw it for me.**

_**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**_

**VIKING: Arggh!**

The crowd burst into laughter. "Sorry about that!" Hiccup yelled to said Viking.

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP: M-m-mild calibration issue...**

**GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

_**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**_

**GOBBER (CONT'D): ... this.**

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED): But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"Now, why would he want to that?" Gabi asked.

**HICCUP (_THEARTENING): _Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING): Ohhhhh, yes.**

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

"And he is absolutely right, there was consequences." Gabi said.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just get use to having your left leg while you still have it." was all she said.

_**Gobber tosses him a sword.**_

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

_**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

_**EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS**_

_**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a vacant house.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders lift their heads proudly.

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) **_

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronckles open their eyes tiredly

**_A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a__ rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney._**

**_HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

A few Zippelbacks head butt each other.

_**A second head pokes though the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs on top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**_

**CATAPULT OPERATOR****: They found the sheep!**

**STOICK (FRUSTRATED): Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire!**

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragons whips past, spraying the base of catapult with sticky fire.**_

**_HICCUP (V.O.)_**

**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have a nasty habit of catching themselves on fire**

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering toothy grin.**_

A group of Monstrous Nightmares grinned at their species on the screen. They looked fearsome and cool!

**STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

_**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLSTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS**_

_**ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

_**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**_

Both, Gabi and Hiccup grin as their favorite dragon species, both recognizing Toothless.

**STOICK: JUMP!**

"No, I think I'll stay here and burn to a crisp." Gabi, Astrid, and Hiccup say together with sarcasm.

They all look at each other. Suddenly, they bust up laughing.

_**KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**_

_**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

"And likes to lick your face." Gabi finishing screen Hiccup's line.

_**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**_

_**HICCUP (V.O) (CONT'D)**_

**...never misses.**

"Yeah, Night Furies are awesome..." Gabi started singing, and stopped when the entire population of Berk turned to stare at her"...Ok, I'm done."

**(BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

"Nope. I am." Snotlout said confidently. All of a sudden growling was heard. Everyone looked for the noise, it was Gabi.

"You stay away from the dragons, Snotface." Gabi growled

_**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**_

**GOBBER: Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

_**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING.**_

Gabi looks at Gobber. "You're insane, aren't you?"

Gobber shrugs.

_**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**_

"Hiccup, why don't you ever listen?" Gobber groaned, shaking his head.

_**EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**_

_**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Viking. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**_

**VIKING #6 (O.S.): Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7: Come back here!**

**HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

"You do know he was never coming back right." Gabi pointed out

_**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**_

_**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

**STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

"Why I atta..." Gabi threatened with a fist held high.

_**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**_

_**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles on the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF): Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**_

A stunned silence falls upon the group, followed by cheering. "Hiccup, my son, we're sorry we didn't believe you. As soon as we get back we'll go send a search party.."

"Don't worry dad, I already took care of it." Hiccup was looking at the ground, tears in his eyes, Astrid and Gabi noticed them. "Oh...Hiccup..."Astrid whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Gabi started rubbing his back, whispering soft, caring words into his ear.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated): Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**_Hiccup's victory was short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff_**

**HICCUP (CONT'D): Except for you.**

The crowd burst into laughter. He always sarcastic, even facing death.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Back! Hoped u liked it, tried to get as many comments as I can. Anyway See ya later, don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kittylover23114**


	4. AN

**Ok so I have been thinking. What type of story should I do? They me in the comments or take the poll on my account. Sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter. I'll try to get going on it. **

**-Kittylover23114**


End file.
